


A Day Out With Daisy

by heartsdesire456



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Babysitting, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Married Characters, Mostly Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't that Harry didn't adore Daisy, no, it was the fact that, in his five – closer to six, if he was honest – decades on earth, Harry had never once, not a single time, been left as the sole caregiver of a child. Never. Not a single time. The most ‘alone’ he had ever been with a while was when Eggsy was in the kitchen cooking while he and Daisy played tea party on the living room floor. </p>
<p>Whether or not he got divorced or murdered depended entirely upon how many pieces he returned Daisy to her brother and mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Out With Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted fluff about Harry taking Daisy out for the day. It's super cute, guys!!!

Harry was just beginning to slowly and comfortably wake up naturally when he was shaken fully awake rather rudely by the covers being yanked halfway down his body. The cold hit him like a bucket of water and he swore impressively as he rolled onto his back and glared up at Eggsy. “Don’t make me send you on a mission to Siberia, Galahad,” he muttered and Eggsy just grinned.

“Sorry, Love, today you’re off so no ‘Galahad’ threats this time.” 

Harry hummed unhappily, rubbing at his eyes. “Then permit me to correct myself: I’ll make your breakfast myself and you will eat every burned bit of it,” he threatened and Eggsy laughed.

“Threatening me with your shit cooking, nice one.” Harry sat up and reached out, catching Eggsy’s hip. Eggsy just laughed in surprise when Harry dragged him into the bed so that he landed on top of him, careful not to knee Harry anywhere vital. Eggsy rolled his eyes as he braced himself with his hands on either side of Harry’s head after he fell back against the pillows. “Harry, unlike you, I do have work,” he said, looking like he dearly regretted that as he reached out and plucked at one of Harry’s unruly curls. 

Harry caught his hand when he went to pull it away and pressed a kiss to his palm, smiling when the skin-warmed metal of his ring brushed over his lips. “I know. Which means you should probably get going before you start to adopt my poor punctuality.”

Eggsy scoffed. “Merlin’d kill me if I was late all the time,” he said, then leaned down and gave Harry a quick kiss. “Gotta be off, then.”

Harry grumbled with a playful pout as he released Eggsy and let him climb off him and go grab his shoes. Harry sat up and scratched at the morning stubble on his chin as he watched Eggsy sit in the chair in the corner and put on his shoes, his jacket lying carefully folded across the arm of the chair. He looked over the breadth of his shoulders as they flexed beneath the white shirt he wore. Eggsy had put on some muscle during his training, but he was always rather muscular and stocky. He still looked painfully young in the face, but the way he wore a suit made him look very much like a _man_ rather than a boy, and every time he got dressed to go in for work, rather than to go out with his mates, Harry could barely keep his eyes off of him. Even with the past year of sharing a home with Eggsy, Harry was never prepared for how gorgeous he was when he woke up and got dressed before Harry had a chance to mentally prepare himself.

“And just what’re you starin’ at?” Eggsy asked as he stood up, grinning at Harry knowingly.

Harry hummed, smirking slightly. “Just admiring how gorgeous you are, is all.” He threw in a bit of a cheeky wink, which was usually Eggsy’s thing, and said, “Anyone who gets to see you first thing in the morning is very lucky.”

Eggsy grinned as he stood and put on his jacket, buttoning it before he walked over and stole one more quick kiss, nipping at Harry’s lips before pulling away. “Good thing you married me then, innit? Ain’t nobody else get near the eyeful you do.”

Harry chuckled as Eggsy pulled away and grabbed his scarf from the dresser. “It’s cold out this mornin’, so when you go pick up Daisy, make sure she’s got on her coat, yeah?” He said as he put it on. Once it was straight he checked his watch and swore. “Shit, really gotta go. Bye, Harry! Have a good one, Darlin’,” he called as he rushed out of the bedroom, feet pounding as he ran down the stairs.

It was only after Eggsy was gone that Harry’s sleep-slow brain processed what he’d said and he cursed. “Shit, bugger, fuck!” Harry tumbled out of bed, rushing to the shower as he finally realized what he had forgotten about his day off.

He had agreed weeks ago to take Daisy for the day.

~

Harry wasn’t sure, but he was almost positive that, as he walked up the steps to Michelle’s house, he had never dreaded anything in his life more than ringing the doorbell.

It wasn’t that he didn’t adore Daisy, because he most certainly did. Eggsy loved his baby sister more than anything in the whole world, Harry included, and Harry was always glad when she stayed with them. He had even turned the guest bedroom into Daisy’s room for when she ended up staying the night. Harry loved that little girl almost as much as Eggsy did.

So no, it wasn’t Daisy. It was the fact that, in his five – closer to six, if he was honest – decades on earth, Harry had never once, not a single time, been left as the sole caregiver of a child. Never. Not a single time. The most ‘alone’ he had ever been with a while was when Eggsy was in the kitchen cooking while he and Daisy played tea party on the living room floor. 

Harry had no idea how on earth Eggsy had talked him into agreeing to use his day off to take Daisy for the entire day. 

(That was a lie, he did know, and it was because Eggsy had been asked to test new equipment and Michelle had a job interview, and Harry, while still a bit afraid of her, really did want things to go well for Eggsy’s mother.)

As he finally gathered his courage and rang the bell, Harry resigned himself to a day spent praying to every deity he’d ever heard of in his extensive travels that he didn’t lose, injure, or otherwise endanger Daisy, because he knew damn well that, if Daisy happened to wander away on his watch, he would either be divorced or murdered, depending on how much of one piece she was in after she was found again. 

“Harry!” Daisy cried, and Harry raised an eyebrow at her for opening the door herself.

“And since when are you allowed to answer the door yourself, Miss Daisy?” he asked and she gave him a slightly cowed look that was far too similar to Eggsy for him to stand up to.

“But Mummy is busy and I’ve been excited to go with you,” Daisy muttered, batting her eyelashes at him expertly. Harry narrowed his eyes, recognizing that move immediately.

“Your brother teaches you bad things, my dear,” he teased, then took her hand and led her inside, shutting the door behind him. “Let’s go find Mummy, then.” He stood until he only had to bend slightly to hold Daisy’s hand, and headed through the front hall. “Michelle?” he called out, listening for the sounds of a harried mother rushing about trying to get ready to go.

“Harry?” she called from upstairs, sounding surprised. He heard her footsteps before she ever rounded the top of the stairs and headed down. “Oi! Daisy Unwin, did you answer the bleeding door?!” she demanded, giving Daisy a look as she came down the stairs. “I ought to send you to the neighbor and not let you go out today for that. You never know who might be at the door, Missy,” she chastised. 

Harry tried to not smile at the wide-eyed look of horror on Daisy’s face at the thought of not going with him today. He also tried not to smile at the pleasure it gave him that Michelle had changed not only her name but had Daisy’s name changed to match Eggsy’s in another attempt to make sure not a trace of what her former husband had done to her life was left. Daisy hadn’t been Daisy Baker in nearly two years, and Harry had to admit that he was always glad that he’d had Dean Baker taken care of so that he’d never again have a chance to hurt the family he had become a part of. 

Daisy looked at the verge of tears and she turned and gripped Harry’s leg tightly. “But Mummy, it’s _Harry_ ,” she pleaded, and Michelle sighed, shaking her head.

“I know, Babes, but what if it hadn’t been? You never know what sorts might come knocking at our door. Don’t you ever answer the door, yeah?” she asked, and Daisy nodded, still leaning into Harry’s leg heavily. Michelle straightened up and put her hands on her hips. “Alright, now you,” she said, and Harry was reminded why he was still, inexplicably, frightened of Michelle. “Ya already get one of my kids in trouble all the damn time. I know why the other one comes round all bruised up ‘n all, but if this one comes back to me with so much as a hair out of place, I don’ care what you do for a livin’, I’ll make sure you’re well dead, ya hear me?” she asked, and Harry gave his most charming smile.

“Damn, and here I was hoping to go find an under-10’s boxing league to enter her in,” he joked and Michelle tutted, reaching out to smack him in the arm.

“That ain’t funny and you know it,” she said, though she did smile. “Alright, you go get Daisy’s backpack and you,” she looked down at Daisy. “You get to tell me all the things you ain’t gonna do while you’re out with Harry.”

Harry slipped away to go get Daisy’s backpack while listening in on Daisy promising her mum that she wouldn’t run after a dog, or run in front of cars, or shout anything about anybody’s clothing while in public and the like. Harry was still utterly terrified of going out in public with Daisy while all alone, but all in all, it was hard to not look forward to a day with his favorite little girl.

~

After Harry’s assumed death, nobody at Kingsman looked for him in the mess of dead after V-Day. There was a reason a toast was drank for fallen Kingsman, not a funeral given. Often, Kingsman had no body left to gather, or it was too dangerous to recover. In Harry’s case, he had no family left living, apart from distant cousins he didn’t even know, so there had not been a priority to recover his body.

Because of that, it was not until he awoke from a coma over three months later that he was able to contact Merlin and inform him that he had miraculously survived being shot in the head. It was a rare injury to survive, he was told. The bullet had traveled under his skin but glanced around his skull rather than penetrate it, and exited the back of his head. It had caused a solid bit of brain damage from the impact and the swelling that followed, much like a massive blow to the head, but he was able to recover for the most part. His vision was not what it once was, and he developed a tremor in his right hand that took quite a lot of therapy to control. 

Harry hadn’t heard a word about Eggsy in the week he and Merlin communicated after he awoke to manage his transference back to UK headquarters to heal, so he had feared the worst until, as he walked into the dining room for the meeting that was called of all the surviving agents on the even to his return, using a cane and with Merlin’s help holding his arm as he was still very weak, it was only because of Merlin’s hold on him that he didn’t go weak at the knees and fall over when he saw Eggsy standing beside Lancelot’s chair. 

It was only after the meeting, during which everyone was instructed that a vote for the new Arthur would be taken the following afternoon, that everyone else left and Eggsy lingered. As soon as Lancelot and Merlin had both left the room that Eggsy came to Harry, pale as a sheet, and apologized for everything he’d said the last time they saw each other. Harry had barely managed to get out the words, “It’s no matter, because we both said things we didn’t mean,” that Eggsy broke down crying. He had slumped into the chair beside Harry and reached out to curl his hand around Harry’s, confessing in a rush that he’d blamed himself for Harry’s death, he hadn’t done everything he could to save him, he had failed when Harry believed in him, and that he hadn’t yet accepted any position at Kingsman but rather was mostly just helping out since they were so short-staffed, and promised he would be gone as soon as they no longer needed him.

Harry had been unable to help himself and he had, without any hesitation, brushed a tear from Eggsy’s cheek to catch his attention and informed him that he may as well get used to staying, since he had come to discover that he would always need Eggsy, in whatever capacity Eggsy was willing to allow him to have.

Obviously, just as Harry had suspected, that led to an extremely ill-advised snog right there on the Kingsman table, and a subsequent dressing down from Merlin for overworking himself.

(Both he and Eggsy still had never told him that, the night the security cameras all failed in the medical wing, it had been manufactured so they could have a shag in Harry’s hospital bed.)

Once Harry was able to leave medical, Kingsman held another vote, after the one in which they all voted him Arthur, to allow Eggsy to take up Harry’s abandoned moniker rather than make him go through the selection process all over again.

It was only a few months after Harry’s return and his and Eggsy getting their shit together that Eggsy asked, after one of his missions went a bit sideways and he’d ended up shot in the arm, if Harry would marry him. It was spontaneous, and far too soon, and Harry could think of a thousand reasons that he and Eggsy getting married was preposterous, but the reason he said yes was mostly a simple one: he loved Eggsy and Eggsy loved him back.

They hadn’t done any elaborate wedding or long engagement, they had actually only been engaged about a month and a half when they had a very quiet ceremony. Eggsy had actually only been living with him officially for a week when they got married. 

In the past year and a half of marriage, Harry had found he was actually pretty certain things would work out. There was no reason at all that him marrying a man thirty-one years younger than him should work out beyond a hot and fast love affair that went cold when the passion dulled, but he was pretty sure he and Eggsy had, by now, settled into the most comfortable relationship Harry had ever had. He had never dated another Kingsman agent, but he figured working together and understanding the job was the way that he and Eggsy could go weeks apart and never have it cause trouble. He’d never been one for serious relationships for all his life, and yet _marriage_ to a man less than half his age was pretty much amazing. 

And yet, Harry thought as he and Daisy set off together, he was still possibly more afraid Eggsy would divorce him because he let his baby sister get eaten by a dog at the park than he was of Eggsy meeting another, much younger person and realizing he had no business with an old man.

Eggsy may love him, but Daisy was the center of Eggsy’s world, and Harry was far more afraid of being the one left holding Daisy’s hand than the one left holding Eggsy’s heart.

~

Daisy swung Harry’s hand as they walked and he raised an eyebrow when she giggled up at him. “Any particular reason you’re waving my hand about, young lady?”

“Cuz you got giant hands!” she said, pulling at his fingers. “Like a bin lid!”

Harry scoffed. “I hardly think my hands are as large as a bin lid.”

“Uh-huh, my whole head is littler than your hand!” she said, plopping his hand on top of her head. He removed his hand and she poked at his ring. “Why do you always wear a ring?” she asked.

Harry glanced at his wedding band and smiled. “It’s my wedding ring. You know, the one like Eggsy has.”

“Cuz you’re married?” she asked, and he nodded. 

“Quite right.”

She poked at it again. “Why’s you and Eggsy married? Eggsy’s funny lookin’,” she said and Harry couldn’t help a laugh in surprise.

“Well I happen to think Eggsy’s quite handsome. Besides,” he said, giving her a teasing wink. “You and Eggsy look quite similar, if you ask me. You both look just like Mummy.”

Daisy gave him the most offended look and he barely bit back another hearty laugh. “No, Eggsy’s funny lookin’! Besides, he’s a _boy_ ,” she said, making a face.

Harry tutted. “Oh come now, I happen to know Eggsy is your favorite person,” he said and she shook her head.

“No, you are,” she said simply, as if he was stupid to even suggest anything else.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “I am? Why on earth am I your favorite person?” he asked in utter surprise.

Daisy smiled sweetly, jumping a bit when they stopped and waited to cross the street. “Cause you’re tall and you’re nice and you’re nice to Eggsy and you got soft hair.”

Harry hummed in amusement. “I’m your favorite person because I have soft hair?” he asked, and she nodded very seriously. “Well thank you, Daisy. You’ve got lovely hair as well.” 

~

The first stop of the day was breakfast. Daisy loved very little more than croissants, and Harry knew the perfect little café to get her one. Daisy was a messy eater – much to Eggsy’s constant chastisement – and Harry couldn’t help but smile and watch her smear butter all over her little cheeks as she tucked in. “Ain’t you hungry, Harry?” she asked, just in time to take another bite.

“Oh I’m eating, just a bit slower than you are,” he teased and she didn’t even hesitate to continue her attack on the pastry. “A hungry girl is a growing girl, I’d say.”

She nodded. “Mummy says ‘m bigger than Eggsy was now,” she said and Harry had a flash memory of Eggsy not much older than Daisy sitting on the floor when he’d given Michelle Unwin her husband’s medal and cringed internally at how much of a dirty old man it made him feel. He looked at Daisy and could see that, yeah, she looked a lot like Eggsy had and she was about the same size even though he’d been older then. It was one thing to be older than ones mother-in-law, but it was another to have met his husband when his husband was a small child ages before he’d met him again as an adult.

No wonder Merlin judged him so harshly, Harry mused

After breakfast (and the subsequent cleaning up from breakfast), Harry planned on taking Daisy with him by the house to grab JB and take him to the park for a bit. Of course, when they got there, JB was so excited to see Daisy he wouldn’t hold still long enough to attach his lead. Once he did finally manage to capture the little bugger, Daisy wanted to hold his lead while they walked, and of course, he escaped twice before they even got back to the main street and Harry had to run after him.

When they got to the park, Harry let JB off his lead and Daisy chased him around, the both of them falling over more than anything. Harry was always amused that, for how well Eggsy had trained JB, without Eggsy telling him to run up a ramp or through poles, the little thing just tripped and stumbled over his paws all the time. Daisy, in spite of not being a baby anymore, also didn’t have the best balance. She didn’t follow Eggsy’s graceful side much better than JB did.

Harry couldn’t help chuckling (probably inappropriately, since he was the one entrusted with her wellbeing) when JB stopped and Daisy plowed right over him, falling on her face. She got right up and laughed, though, so he didn’t feel too guilty about it. When JB clearly decided he didn’t want to run anymore, he came over to Harry and just flopped down, panting in the grass. Daisy skipped over and tugged at Harry’s hand. “Come push me on the swing,” she said, and Harry eyed the playground across the park.

“Oh, alright,” he said, standing and snapping his fingers for JB to follow them.

When they got to the border of the playground, Daisy ran over to the swings and climbed into one, scrabbling a bit to get all the way onto the seat. Harry helped her and then grabbed the chains just above her hands. “Alright, my dear, hang on,” he said, before pushing her into a gentle swing, making her cheer.

“Higher, Harry!” she cried, and he pushed her a little higher, only to nearly have a heart attack – which would be embarrassing, with his health – when she _let go and flew off the swing_.

“Daisy!” he shouted, nearly slipping in his rush, only to have her giggle where she landed and roll onto her back, clapping. “Oh my, are you alright?!”

She held her hands up to him and kicked when he picked her up and set her on her feet. “Again, again!” she cried, and he gave her a stern look.

“I should think not! You scared the hell out of me, I thought you’d flown off and I was sure I’d broken you,” he accused, hands on his hips.

She pouted dramatically at him. “But jumping is fun. Eggsy lets me jump!” she tried, and Harry gave her a look, knowing damn well she was lying through her teeth. 

“Does he, now,” he said doubtfully, and she gave the most innocent smile ever, looking just like Eggsy when he was trying to get away with something.

“Yeah,” she said and Harry chortled.

“He does not and you shouldn’t lie, you know,” he said, rolling his eyes. “If you get hurt, your brother and mother will both fight to be the one to strangle me with my own tie,” he reminded her.

She sighed, pouting. “Fine. I’ll swing normal,” she said, though she looked grumpy until he started pushing her again, and eventually she got over it. It amused him to no end, honestly.

… right up until she jumped off _again_ and giggled, rolling on the ground as he stalked over and crossed his arms. “You tricked me,” he accused and she threw her head back, eyes glowing with mischief as she laughed at him. He reached down and scooped her up quickly, shaking her playfully. “You’re a very naughty girl, Daisy Unwin, how dare you trick me?” he demanded in a growly voice, making her squeal and giggle even more. He tickled her and she laughed wildly, kicking her feet.

“I’m sorry, Harry, I’m sorry!” she cried, and he finally relented, chuckling when she went limp in his arms and pretended to be dead, tongue sticking out and everything. “Nah ya ha ta teh muh ya keh meh,” she said, tongue still sticking out.

Harry tutted. “Nonsense. Dead people don’t talk, so I do not have to tell your mum I killed you,” he said, smiling fondly when she peeked open an eye to see if he was looking. He had never had any particular opinions on children – had definitely never wanted them – but he could definitely understand why Eggsy loved Daisy so much more than anything else on earth. Something about a child’s happiness was infectious, especially in one with the same playful, mischievous spirit that Harry had always had but rarely got to express in his life full of adults. He had never been able to do the sorts of things he could when Daisy was around. Joking and laughing so freely and tickling someone just to watch their face light up, it was all something entirely new to him after a childhood with stuffy snobs and an adulthood taken so seriously. He saw the way Eggsy’s mother was with him and Daisy – even though he was an adult and she had spent most of his teen years a withdrawn woman – and he saw the way Eggsy was with everyone he ever knew, and found himself glad that he finally had an excuse for playfulness.

Daisy was the best bit of all. He adored her and had never once even blinked at letting her have her own bedroom in his home and spend as much time with them as she wanted. He knew a lot of men in his position would not want their husband’s baby sister underfoot all the time, but he counted himself lucky to be accepted into Eggsy’s family, not the other way around. He never thought of Eggsy being ‘his’ so much as him being Eggsy’s. And since Daisy was Eggsy’s as well, he felt that he belonged to Daisy as well. 

Once Daisy was miraculously resurrected, Harry put her back to her feet and suggested they go take JB home, since he was tired, and go look into getting some lunch after a few hours playing at the park. Daisy was, after all, a growing girl. 

After dropping JB home, they went up the street to get some sandwiches. All through lunch Daisy kept looking across the street at the flowers being sold, so after they finished lunch, Harry got an idea. “Daisy, would you like to go buy some flowers for your mother?” he asked, and Daisy brightened up.

“Oh, can we? Mummy would love them!” she said, and Harry smiled at her happy face.

“You and your brother are both very good to your mummy,” he confided and she just smiled. 

Harry held Daisy’s little hand as they crossed the street, letting her ‘drag him along’ until she started looking at the flowers on display. She stood on her toes, trying to see, until Harry lifted her up, settling her on his hip for a better vantage. “What kind should we get Mummy?” Daisy asked, looking very seriously at all the flowers.

Harry smiled, nodding to some white flowers. “Do you know what those are?” he asked, and Daisy frowned adorably, little eyebrows furrowed.

“What kind?” she asked.

Harry plucked up one and held it out towards her. “It’s a daisy, Daisy,” he said and she gasped, little eyes flying wide.

“A me flower?” she asked excitedly.

Harry nodded and plucked up a yellow daisy as well. “These are also daisies,” he said, and she beamed.

“Can we get some me flowers for Mummy?” she asked and he nodded, turning to the lady selling the flowers.

“You heard the lady,” he said with a polite nod. “Can we have some white and yellow daisies, please?”

The woman smiled and nodded, gathering up some white and yellow daisies and wrapping them into a bouquet for them. “Here you are, Love,” she said, offering the flowers to Daisy. Harry smiled and sat her down to take out his wallet, and Daisy held the bouquet carefully, with both hands, smiling as she looked at the flowers.

“Thank you very much,” Harry said as he handed the woman the money, and she beamed.

“Very welcome.” She smiled down at Daisy. “Pretty flowers for a pretty girl.”

Harry took one of Daisy’s hand and smiled to himself as she curled her little hand in his, carefully holding the flowers in her other hand with studious care lest she crush one of her mummy’s flowers. Harry was so busy watching her that he nearly bumped into someone, only to stumbled out of the way a bit as he uttered an apology. “So sorry, how clumsy of me-“

“Harry Hart?” Harry straightened up and looked at the man and woman in confusion for a moment only to smile when he recognized them.

“Carlisle Higgins, as I live and breathe!” he said, offering his free hand to his old classmate. “It’s been ages, I believe.”

“That is has,” Carlisle said. He gestured to the lady with him. “My wife, Vera,” he introduced. “Vera, this is one of my old classmates, Harry Hart.” He chuckled. “I don’t believe I’ve seen you since the ten year class anniversary, which was quite a while ago,” he added, and Harry nodded to Mrs. Higgins.

“Lovely to meet you,” he said, and she offered her hand as well.

Mrs. Higgins smiled down at Daisy. “And who is this little darling. Your granddaughter?” she asked, and Harry shook his head quickly. “Daughter, then?” she tried.

“Oh good grief, no, no of course not.” He picked Daisy up, mindful of her flowers. “This is miss Daisy, she’s my-“ He hesitated and laughed a bit as he realized what he had to say. “Well goodness, I’ve never actually thought of it, but Daisy here is my sister-in-law,” he said, noting the shocked look the couple shared quickly, covered up with a smile. “My husband is her elder brother.”

Carlisle gave a polite chuckle. “Much elder, I hope,” he said and his wife tittered along.

“Oh yes, of course,” Harry said, and Daisy smiled.

“Eggsy was a grown-up when Mummy had me,” she offered sweetly, making Harry smile at how adorable she was. “But Harry’s my favorite,” she announced and he grinned, giving her a bit of a hug.

He ruffled her hair and leaned in like he had to tell her a secret. “Don’t you dare tell your brother, but you’re my favorite, too,” he added, and his schoolmate and his wife both made amused little sounds when Daisy laid her head on his shoulder affectionately. “Well, it was lovely to see you, Carlisle, and to meet you as well, Mrs. Higgins, but these daisies are for Daisy’s mother, so we best be getting them to her,” he said, and they both nodded.

“Of course, of course. It was lovely to meet you, Daisy,” Mrs. Higgins said, and Harry and Daisy both waved before going off, ready to return home after a lovely day out together.

~

When Eggsy got home that evening, Harry was sitting on the sofa with a sleeping Daisy in his lap. “Awwww, all tuckered out, then?” Eggsy whispered, coming over to them.

Harry smiled, still trailing his fingers through Daisy’s hair. “We had a lovely day.” He nodded into the kitchen. “We bought some lovely flowers for your mother and an old classmate of mine ran into us and assumed she was my granddaughter.”

Eggsy snickered. “You’d never believe how many times people think she’s my daughter,” he said, leaning over to brush a kiss to her head. “Don’t mind, much. My little flower,” he whispered, smiling down at her. Harry couldn’t fight the smile that tugged at his lips, watching Eggsy as he scooped a sleeping Daisy up. “Just gonna put her to bed,” he said, and Harry nodded.

When Eggsy returned, Harry held up his arm. Eggsy had taken the time to change into trackies and one of Harry’s tee-shirts, so he had no fear of wrinkling anything as he fell onto the couch, snuggling into Harry’s side. Harry curled his arm around his shoulders, and Eggsy nuzzled into his neck. Harry petted his hair. “How annoying was Merlin on my day off?” he asked and Eggsy whined, sliding down to flop across Harry’s lap.

“He’s a right pain in the arse.” He rolled around and looked up at Harry with a narrow-eyed look. “I think we need to get Merlin laid. He’s so uptight, a good shag will sort that right out.”

Harry scoffed. “Merlin’s married, so I highly doubt getting him laid is up to us, my dear.”

Eggsy’s eyes widened. “Merlin’s _married_? How on earth didn’t I know that?!” He stared up at the ceiling. “How the hell did a woman say yes to marrying _Merlin_?”

“He’s gay,” Harry clarified and Eggsy glared up at Harry.

“No way, you’re having me on.”

Harry chuckled. “I am not. And it was Merlin who said yes, his husband proposed,” he said and Eggsy just stared at him like he’d gone mad.

“I don’t even know which way is up and which is down anymore.” Eggsy shook his head. “Merlin is _married_. To a man.” He frowned. “ _Merlin_?”

Harry chortled, rubbing a hand over Eggsy’s chest. “I can’t believe you didn’t know this already, Eggsy. It’s not a secret of any sort.”

“I guess it just hasn’t come up before,” Eggsy said, shaking his head. “Never even seen ‘em checking out a bloke before, though.”

Harry scoffed. “Probably because his husband’s fucking gorgeous, probably the most beautiful man I’ve seen in my entire bloody life,” he said, and Eggsy cleared his throat pointedly. Harry smiled sweetly. “Apart from you, darling.”

“Yeah, nice cover, Harry,” Eggsy said with a pout.

Harry leaned over, pecking his lips. “I married you, didn’t I, Eggsy?” he murmured, and Eggsy smiled in spite of himself.

“Never know why the hell you married my sorry arse,” he said, and Harry stroked a finger through Eggsy’s hair.

“Well, mostly so I can visit with Daisy, but your loveliness is a nice extra,” he teased and Eggsy grinned.

“Can’t argue with you, there. My little flower is the best thing on earth,” he agreed. He reached up and wrapped one of Harry’s curls around his finger, always loving Harry’s hair when all the product had worn out and it had gone all curly. “I take it a day all alone with Daisy wasn’t the horror you feared it would be, then?”

Harry shook his head. “She’s probably better behaved than you,” he murmured and Eggsy grinned.

“Or you’re just better with kids than you thought.” He leaned up and pecked Harry’s lips. “Face it, you’re just universally liked by us Unwins,” he said and Harry smiled softly.

“I count myself privileged to be so.”


End file.
